Remember
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or BB. during Bereft. While Psimon was erasing the team's memories, his power ricocheted off a memory block inside Superboy's head, cancelling both out. Not only does Superboy keep his memories, but he remembers more of his time in Cadmus and a certain person he cared about there. Can he find his friends, defeat Psimon, and find that person? ConxTer


Here's a new story. It took me awhile working on it. Please enjoy and review. No Flames.

Remember

"Psimon can't catch you… But Psimon can make you forget!"

Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Superboy felt the invader entered their minds, using their link Miss Martian had established in their missions.

The invader's psychic powers went to work on their memories of the last six months.

Superboy groaned as he felt it. He hated telepathic powers. He tried to fight it, finding it futile.

In his mind, he felt the invader work until it hit what felt like a mind barrier, one Superboy had no idea he had. The barrier was pushed until it shattered, cancelling itself and the invader's attack. Whatever the barrier was hiding was free.

Within Superboy's mind, all he could see was a vision of a boy, a beautiful one at that. He had soft ebony black hair that framed his heart-shaped face. His eyes, surrounded by long black eyelashes, were an ice blue color that remind him so much of that beautiful and unforgettable full moon on the night that he was free from Cadmus. Those eyes were so like the moon. So gentle and soft as its light. His light pink lips were slightly pouted. He looked a bit feminine for a boy. His skin was a lovely milky white. His body was quite thin, yet not enough to be bony, even in the shrubs he was wearing in the vision. He looked so soft and delicate.

In this vision, this boy was looking at him with such a warming expression. This beautiful boy was looking at him with kindness, understanding, and… love.

A word came into Superboy's head. This word… It was the name he called him. It was the key to understand why he had known him.

"Beyond…" Superboy let that word, that name, slip from his lips.

Then more visions, memories, broke through.

"_Project Kr, the Superboy, meet your partner, Project Batman Beyond. It is time to show him his place. Beat him down!" (Desmond)_

"_You don't want to hurt me?" (Beyond)_

"_You will obey! You are not a real boy!" (Desmond)_

"_You have a soul, a will, Superboy! You have feelings! Even if Cadmus created you, they have no right to treat you like this!" (Beyond)_

"_You are a weapon!" (Desmond)_

"_They are hurting you! They are using kryptonite on you! It's torture and wrong!" (Beyond)_

"_You are meant to replace Superman or destroy him if he turns from the Light!" (Desmond)_

"_You have the right to choose!" (Beyond)_

"_You are nothing but a weapon, clone!" (Desmond)_

"_You are my friend. You are my light in this horrid place. You deserve so much more than this. You protect me. I care about you. You mean the world to me. Never ever forget that." (Beyond)_

"_Your _friendship_ with Project Batman Beyond has proven dangerous to your purpose. We will have the genomorphs take away your memories. You will be ours once again and no longer Project Batman Beyond's." (Desmond)_

"_No! You can't do this! Let go of me! Leave him alone! Superboy! Superboy! Stop it! Let me go! Let go! Superboy!" (Beyond)_

"_You have to forget!" (Desmond)_

"_Terry! My name is Terry! Please, remember me!" (Beyond)_

"_You will forget!" (Desmond)_

"_Don't forget me!" (Beyond)_

"_Forget…" (Desmond)_

"Forget…" Psimon's voice was echoing in his head as the visions ended, but his power was gone. What Cadmus did was undone. He remembered his beloved friend, Beyond, his Terry, who Superboy had somehow fell in love with in those four months in Cadmus, and was able to keep his memories.

Then his world turn black.

* * *

When Superboy became conscious, it was no longer night. It was late day.

With avoiding Psimon's power and recovering his memories of Cadmus, it took a while to gather himself together mentally. But he was glad. He remembered Terry, and that telepathic failed to tamper with his head. He had all his memories.

He scanned his surroundings. He was still in the Bialya Desert, and his teammates were nowhere in sight. And it was going to be night again soon.

Okay, first he had to find his team, complete the mission, and then when he got back to the Cave, search for Terry.

He was pretty sure that his friends were all right, but you can't but to help to worry about them, like with Robin and his small size and with Aqualad being out here in the desert without water. He had to find them and make sure they were all right. He owe it to them since they deal with him and are his friends.

Superboy closed his eyes and concentrated on his super hearing. He listened for heartbeats. He found many with the hearts either at normal rate or racing, but he had idea how to tell if they belong to his friends or the enemy.

Wait, there was one heartbeat that was weak. Alive but slow.

Superboy made a plan. Find the heartbeat, see if it was one of his friends or not, and then go from there. It sounded sensible. Hopefully, nothing unexpected would happen now. The rest of the team surely had fell to Psimon's powers. They just may think of him as the enemy and convincing them that he wasn't might take a bit of persuasion power that he did not possess.

Oh well, he just had to get there via super jumps.

* * *

The location of the weak heartbeat wasn't far away from where Superboy had woken up. It took only about two and half super jumps to get there.

He had made it to the sight of their mission's operation. There they were working with the machine Batman gave them to complete it. He would know. He had to carry that thing.

Looking around, Superboy knew that the owner of the heartbeat was in the area. Where exactly should be easy, even if he was buried in the sand already.

There, he found a body with dark skin wearing red and black. Aqualad!

Superboy went over to his fallen friend and examined him. He didn't know much about Atlanteans, but he could tell that Aqualad was in a bad shape. His leader was without water for who knows how long and that was worse for his kind. He had to get Aqualad back to the bio ship for medical treatment or he'll die!

Superboy threw Aqualad's weaken body over his shoulder. Hearing mumbles in Aqualad's language, he took off to where Miss Martian hid the bio ship. She had set the ship to where the rest of the team can get to it and use it without her in cases of emergency.

He found it pretty easily. He got in and laid Aqualad on the medical cot. He got to work.

Superboy found the supply of cold water and filled cups with it. Carefully, to not choke him (though probably it wouldn't have bothered him), he made his unconscious leader drink it. After about seven cups, Superboy took a bowl of water and dipped three wash cloths into it. One at a time, Superboy took a cloth, wringed the excess water out, and placed them on Aqualad. He had put one on his forehead and the other two on the inner elbows (hoping that they were cooling points like humans have).

Superboy wanted to get back out there to find the rest of his friends, but he knew Aqualad was in worse condition than they could be. He patiently tended to his leader and friend, listening gratefully as his heartbeat was reaching normal rate. Aqualad now was in a deep, peaceful sleep.

It was night again before Superboy deemed it safe to go out again. Aqualad should be okay, but he probably would be off missions for awhile. Superboy could only hope that he did enough for him to make it back okay.

"Don't worry, Kaldur. I'll try to get this done as fast as possible. You'll be safe here," Superboy told him as he exited the bio ship.

Superboy used his super hearing again. The heartbeats were still there, but he still didn't know if which one's which. Then he thought about voices.

Got it! He could hear M'gann, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin together. M'gann was restoring their memories from Psimon's attack.

Taking a few super jumps, he reached them while they were trying to find out how to find Aqualad and him.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Superboy, coming closer to him. They all just stared at him in surprise and caution as if he was going to attack them. "What's wrong?"

"You have your memories?" asked M'gann confused.

"You're not a raging animal?" Wally asked in the same tone.

"Hey," Superboy protested indignant. He knew he had a temper, but he wasn't that bad, really.

"Our memories were erased. We thought that you would be all on animal instincts, since you didn't exist six months ago," Robin explained.

Well, that made sense to believe that. The thing was though that the first time he woke-up was not when Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash found him. Even if his memories were erased and he had the memories with Terry, he would still have two months of memory left. He might have still acted all crazy because of the confusion.

"I'll explain later. Aqualad is back at the bio ship, recovering from dehydration. Let's complete the mission and get out of here," Superboy told them, "M'gann, the person who erase our memories use the link to do it. Do you remember where you were when it happened and what you saw there? You said something about a living machine thing."

"Oh, right!"

As M'gann was telling Superboy what happened on her end of the mission, the others were studying him. Gone was the brooding clone. His blue eyes seem to more life in them and are more open than before. He seemed focus and wanting to get this mission over with. What happened to him all of the sudden?

"The sphere had thoughts, and it was in pain. That's when the invader came in," M'gann told Superboy, "Now that I remember, there was a boy there too. He was strapped to a table like an experiment."

"A boy?" Superboy repeated confused.

"Yeah, he had black hair. He was very thin too. I think I heard the scientists there call him Project BB or something."

Superboy froze in realization.

Project BB was short for Project Batman Beyond. Those features M'gann describe was his too. Terry is here in Bialya. He could rescue Terry and complete this mission at the same time. Even if this person wasn't him, he needed to be rescued anyway.

"Guys, I know I'm not leader material or anything, but I think M'gann and I should go back to that tent. You three can go back to the ship and get recharged and watch over Aqualad. This whole thing has taken a lot of you three too. Either you're low on weapons or low on energy. If that's all right," Superboy suggested.

"I hate to say it, but we are pretty beat. It's a good idea," Robin admitted.

"Good, the bio ship is over there," Superboy told them, pointing to the direction he came from, "Rest up. M'gann and I will be there when we're done."

M'gann took a hold of Superboy and flew off to finish the mission. Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash headed towards the bio ship. Whatever had happened, they liked this Superboy.

* * *

M'gann and Superboy made it to the tent. The Martian used her camouflage powers while the clone snuck in after her.

Behind some crates, they were about to see what was going on. The scientists were paying attention to a large sphere-shaped machine that was barred down. Not far from them, a boy was strapped to a vertical table crucifixion style.

Superboy sighed in relief. It was Terry, and he looked in better health than when they were in Cadmus. He was awake and appeared to be deeply annoyed at the scientists. Yeah, he hated Cadmus as much as Superboy did.

"Argg! It's him," M'gann whispering, holding her head while still in camouflage mode. Superboy looked around. He found the guy responsible for the mess of the mission and the return of Superboy's memories. The guy looked creepy. His skin was dead pale, his eyes were black, and his head was big with his brain visible.

Well, time to get to work. M'gann was holding a mental battle with Psimon. Troops came in the tent and Superboy jumped into the battle.

"Superboy!" While fighting, Superboy looked over at his precious friend. Terry was smiling at him, clearly still had his own memories. That smile on his face was the same as the one in the vision. Which that gave Superboy the idea that Terry hadn't suffered after he left Cadmus that July night. That was a relief.

"Superboy, behind you!" Beyond called out to him as his face shifted to concerned. As a reaction, Superboy elbowed the trooper trying to attack from behind.

"Hang tight, Terry! I'll get you out of there as soon as I can," Superboy told him as he continued fighting.

Loose objects inside the tent began to float during the battles. It was due to the psychic battle between Miss Martian and Psimon. The effect of their powers loosen the bars on the machine sphere, setting it free. The sphere rolled over and knocked the troops that were coming in to stop the intruders (Superboy and Miss Martian). The sphere then turned to where a circle-shaped surface of little light bulbs covered by glass was facing Superboy and beeped at him. M'gann was right. The sphere was alive.

"Uh, thanks?" Superboy said. The sphere seemed friendly.

"The poor thing has reacted to the injustice these people were doing since she got here through a boom tube. She's very high tech from a different galaxy, and it seems she likes you," Terry explained.

All right, it looks like Superboy gained a new friend.

When the troops were all down, the sphere rolled over to the control panel to Terry's restrains. She crushed it and released him. Superboy was right behind the sphere, helping Terry down.

Superboy did not let go of Terry when his feet touched the ground. The son of the Bat was hugged tightly in the clone of the Man of Steel's arms. Terry smiled softly and didn't protest or anything.

"I'm sorry, but I did forget. Cadmus made me," Superboy told him.

"It's fine. You remember now, and I'm glad."

Then suddenly, a tornado formed around Miss Martian and Psimon as they still raged their psychic battle. Superboy held on tight to Terry as he crouched down so they wouldn't be flying around like the scientists.

"I can't tell. Is she winning?" Terry asked.

"I don't know. I think she may need some help. Hang on!" Superboy answered, scooping up his friend and jumping into the tornado and landing on the side right next to M'gann. Together, Superboy and Terry grabbed her hands and went into their minds where the battle was.

They were floating beside M'gann as she fought. She looked surprised and relieved to see them… well, Superboy.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, then turned to Terry in confusion, "Who are you?"

"A friend," Terry answered. It was probably best to explain everything when everyone was together.

Psimon shot an attack at them. M'gann pulled up a shield to protect the three of them.

"He's too strong!" she whimpered. She was still so inexperienced with her powers. She managed to restore the team's memories, but this man was really could defeat her.

"You're strong, and we're stubborn. Together!" Superboy told her as he and Terry both took her hands.

"Together…" M'gann whispered, drawing strength from the two. She now faced Psimon, ready to win.

"Get… Out… of my… Head!" M'gann shouted, throwing her connected hand out in front of her. With her, Superboy, and Terry's combined strength, her attack was powerful.

Psimon was defeated.

As they returned to reality outside of their minds, Psimon was flung away with the tornado. M'gann felt weak from the battle and needed to be supported by Superboy and Terry.

"Are you all right?" Terry asked. The Martian girl looked a bit tired.

"Yes, I'm fine," Miss Martian answered. She turned to Superboy, hoping to make eye contact and getting closer to getting him to like her. Unfornuately, for her, Superboy was watching the machine sphere that was rolling to them and making beeping sounds.

"Can I keep it?" Superboy asked, sounding like a real boy asking to keep a pet. He liked the sphere. It was kinda cute. It was an experiment like him. It seemed to be very much alive, despite the fact that it was a machine.

Terry just giggled as a response.

* * *

When the three and the sphere made it to the bio ship, M'gann restore a conscious Kaldur's memories. She drove them home.

The whole team were staring at Superboy and the mysterious boy that he insisted to have on his lap. The two were seated by Aqualad's cot to keep an eye on him. The sphere thing was right next to them.

Superboy was grateful. He had done enough to make Aqualad survived, the mission was complete, and he got Terry back. He guessed he owed it to the psychotic psychic. He broke the barrier that blocked his memories of his time with the only one he trusted in Cadmus as well as restore Terry's health after Cadmus mistreated him, even if it was for an experiment. Apparently, Psimon adored the mind and believed in keeping it and the body healthy for his planned experiments.

The team stared at the two. They had come to the conclusion that he was the reason Superboy was so different. The question was why. Superboy decided he would explain with at least Batman there. Robin recognized the features of the mystery boy. He looked just like his adopted father, Bruce Wayne. If Superboy knew him, could he be from Cadmus? Was he a project, a clone?

M'gann was looking at them at the corner of her. She couldn't help but feel jealous of that boy. Where did he come from all of the sudden? How was he able to change Superboy to be more human like? Superboy's eyes weren't hard as stone. He was acting more gentle, more patient, and more caring.

Soon, they had made it to Mt. Justice where Batman, Black Canary, Aquaman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter were waiting for them.

The team exited the ship. Superboy was carrying the weaken Aqualad, and the sphere was following them. Terry stayed inside, waiting for Superboy's queue nervously as he was going to meet his heroes face to face.

"He's going to be all right," Superboy said, handing Kaldur to Aquaman, "He's still weak because of the desert's heat. He just needs some rest."

The older heroes stared at shock at the sudden change. Superboy was so sure of himself and was firm that the sphere was staying with him.

"Superboy, who's the boy?" asked Robin.

"What boy?"

Superboy walked towards the mouth of the ship, holding out his hand. Terry walked out. Jaws dropped at the sight of him. The beautiful boy reminded them of Batman for some reason.

The boy allowed Superboy to take his hand as they turn to the team and the mentors.

"Everyone, this is a good friend, Terry McGinnis. He is Cadmus's Project Batman Beyond."

* * *

A Justice League meeting was called. Everyone was there. Batman was standing before them.

"The team's last mission was a success, but it wasn't easy. A psychic took their memories, and Superboy wasn't affected. The reason is that it broke through memories that Cadmus made him forget, memories about one person."

Behind Batman, a screen was pulled up with a picture of Terry and some info about him.

"This is Terry McGinnis, age fifteen, going on sixteen, legal son of Warren and Mary McGinnis. He was born naturally into this world as a project who lived a normal life, Project Batman Beyond. Biologically, he is my son."

Gasps were heard throughout the room. That boy was Batman's son. It was shocking enough to learn about Superboy.

"Originally, he was meant to just take over when I retired from the cowl. But then the project was shut down before being revived again with the changed purpose. He was supposed to be able to kill and replace me. Five months before Superboy was rescued from Cadmus. Warren and Mary were killed, and Terry was taken to Project Cadmus where a month later he met Superboy."

"Project Batman Beyond, or just 'Beyond' as Superboy had called Terry before learning his name, has a certain affect on Superboy. The clone has now become more… humanlike."

Another smaller screen was pulled up. This time, it was a video from a camera in the clinic at the mountain. Aqualad was forced to rest there for the night, but at his side, Superboy was sitting backwards on a chair, talking to him and laughing with him. At the nightstand, there was a three liter bottle of cold water. Terry was there too. They watched as he put a tray of food on Aqualad's lap. Aqualad looked relaxed.

They all watched Superboy. There was a real smile on his face. He looked relaxed too.

"Superboy had regained the memories Cadmus tried to make him forget and went to search for his teammates. He found Aqualad who was K.O. due to dehydration. He took him back to the ship to tend to him. Superboy stayed until he was sure that Aqualad would make it. According to the team's reports and what Martian Manhunter was able to report, Superboy was wanted to go out there to complete the mission but remained patient and attentive for Aqualad's sake."

"So, Mr. McGinnis has a good influence on the clone…"

"Superboy," Black Canary quickly interrupted Hawkman with a fierce glare, making him flinch and cowarding before her. Hawkwoman just let him take the heat from her friend.

"…Superboy, but what should we do about him?" Hawkman finished.

"Before the kidnapping, Terry had records of being an average student and athlete. Cadmus has changed him. He has far more knowledge than before, thanks to the force knowledge like Superboy had experience. His IQ are above my own, and his body's agility and skills are the same as mine now. He knows our weaknesses, codes, and everything about the league. So, it is best to have him as an ally."

Several of the members shivered at the thought of severely angering someone with knowledge and ability like Batman.

"So," Batman continued, "I have decided to help him find his brother, Matthew McGinnis, and take the both of them in. Terry will be allowed to be apart of the team once I see that his health and skill are satisfactory. He is to have contact with Superboy whenever he wishes."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! You mean… you're taking him in? Just like that? But what if Cadmus…" Superman was silenced with the bat glare and glares form Black Canary and Aquaman (Superboy did save Kaldur).

"Yes, Superman, I'm taking in my son and his brother. Warren McGinnis left a will and documents showing that they set up insurances for their sons. He found out about Project Batman Beyond and still loved Terry as his son. He and his wife gave up their lives for Terry and their son. Why shouldn't I not try?" asked Batman. He was seriously offended that Superman would think he would act like him. Terry wasn't even expecting Batman would want anything to do with him, since he already had a father and everything.

"You may want to watch out for him, Superman," Canary said, smirking, "Apparently, Terry isn't happy with Superboy's situation. No real name, no family, and no home to go to, compared to the others. He has threaten to stab you with a kryptonite steak for being a 'egoistic, narrow-minded, prejudging, idiotic, cowardly hypocrite'."

"Ouch." Flash mumbled.

"He is definitely Batman's son."

* * *

In the clinic back at the Cave, Superboy and Terry sat together as Aqualad was resting beside in a deep sleep.

"You did a good job tending to him," Terry said.

"He's a brother. He's done a lot for me. It was nice to be able to return the favor. There's a lot of pressure on him since he's leader. Something was up with him during the last mission. After he came back from his home, it was concluded whatever it, homesickness I guess, but he seemed sad."

"Whoever goes out with him would sure be a lucky one."

Poor thing though. Terry recognized signs of a broken heart. In his opinion, it was her lost. Kaldur sure deserved better.

"I believe so."

Superboy pulled Terry closer to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Stop being sorry. I didn't blame you for anything before because of Cadmus. I won't do it now. You did nothing wrong. You remember now. Everything is going to be okay now."

"Yeah, everything will be," Superboy agreed.

Terry, his best friend, the one person he loved so dearly, was with him now safe and sound. Though the future was uncertain, but he was looking forward to it with Terry, his team, and the league.

Because he remembered.

**_~End_**


End file.
